User talk:Speeddaemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GMRE (Talk) 19:16, January 7, 2013 Adding videos When you start editing, there's 2 editing modes. These 2 can be chosen at the top right coner of the editing window. These modes are "Source" and "Visual". By default the wiki is at "Visual". That's good for adding videos and pictures and stuff. Look at the right edge of the window: There are big bottons for adding pictures, galleries, slideshows, videos and more. Click on the video botton and a small widnow will pop-up. The instructons are on there. The wiki will put the video at the top of the article. To put it at the correct place, go into the "Source" mode. In the source mode you'll be able to see the codes that make it work. Just move them to the right place. It's beter to leave an empty row before and after the video. If you have more questions about adding videos, ask me here. I visit the site every day, so I'll definitely see it. GMRE (talk) 14:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wishlist Hey Speeddaemon, I ask you make one single edit on a page and then publish it, instead of making several edits to different sections of the page. I alse suggest you make note of the "Preview" button and use it before submitting an edit, to make sure you don't miss anything out. Oh and, welcome to the wiki ;) . 07:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Poll Just noticed you can vote multiple times on a poll (same option), any way you can fix that? :Okay, but I thought that it doesn't matter as it doesn't show multiple edits by one person in the wiki activity section. Speeddaemon (talk) 22:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC)speeddaemon ::User:Kronos890989 is in charge of the poll. I've noticed that you can vote twice, if once you're loged in and the other time you're not loged in. I don't think it's possible to vote twice when both times you're loged in. GMRE (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Signatures I've noticed that when you sign something you seem to type your username after the 4 waves. You don't have to do that. The 4 waves alone will automatically add the correct link and time. Like for example, your last signature on this page has your account name after the "(UTC)" part. GMRE (talk) 22:29, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, when I read the signature thing somewhere I thought it said you have to put your username after the tildes. Speeddaemon (talk) 22:42, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation I've noticed that you recently created a page on weapon setups for JC2. In the future, if you intend to created pages like this, make sure they are user talk pages, not standard wiki pages. Happy editing. Alpha Six (talk) 03:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I would have made it a user talk page but I didn't know you could create a seperate one until now, how do you do this? I can't find it in from the drop down 'create a new page' box. Speeddaemon (talk) 04:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I've fixed the The best weapon setups for you. You can create a "blog" with the link at the top of your user page, but other people can't edit that. They can only add comments below the blog text. GMRE (talk) 16:56, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Your "Unmarked military base" It's a part of Cape Carnival. It's the hidden launch pad. I moved the picture there. GMRE (talk) 17:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, oops, completly forgot about that. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) May I ask WHY you want to delete my post??? User:Rico Rodriguez : I have added the reason already, it is in the deletion template. Speeddaemon (talk) 03:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pal, I only want to make your posts' sound slightly more interesting by adding very little words. like "Literally" from that one post. why cant you accept that? Rico Rodriguez (talk) 05:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC)Rico Rodriguez : They were completely unnecessary, it's not meant to be interesting, but informative, even then I don't see how that makes it more interesting Speeddaemon (talk) 05:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) User:Rico Rodriguez Could an admin give him a warning/suspend him, he keeps on undoing my edits without good reason. Speeddaemon (talk) 07:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Dear Speeddaemon , : Are we even friends? Because if so, Message me back, okay? I find you as a cool guy and all, You make pretty good form post's, and pages, I think they're professional, but hey pal, I have to let you know somthing, I am actually the REAL Rico Rodriguez , I swear to the lord, I am. Hey, We could play Just Cause 2 Multiplayer , Meet up with you sometime. ::: -Rico Rodriguez :::: P.S. I just want us to be friends, If you ever need a post or form deleted because you disagree on somthing, Message me, I am always ready to help anyone. It's cool, just don't undo my edits like the deletion template, I put it there for a reason. If you disagree with my edits then say so on the talk page of that page. Speeddaemon (talk) 07:18, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Un-marked base Does anyone know whether there is already a page for the base in this picture: File:Un-marked_base.png If not I'll create a page for it. Actually it's a bit right to the arrow, the flat rectangular bit, sorry. Speeddaemon (talk) 12:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I got you a better map and one more picture Feel free to make the article: "Unmarked base at X:8260; Y:26740", or "Unmarked facility at X:8260; Y:26740". GMRE (talk) 17:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks :) I was going to wait until I next played JC2 to get the co-ords, but now I don't have too. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pal, I am sorry, I like seeing my name on the recent activity (who does not) but, I am not trying to get badges. I like to... well... kind of, just happen to edit some times. sorry man. I will try and stop. - Rico Rodriguez the Official Pictures Is it possible to make the default size on the slider the wikis' standard size, 264px, I have trouble remembering it and other people wont know it at all. :As far as know, the automatic defaults are set the same for all wikis. No worries tho, someone (most likely me) will set things right anyway. GMRE (talk) 18:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Outrunning helicopters Slower? Always when attacking now with a helicopter in non-restricted areas, a military helicopter is sent after me. So I usually press the buttoms to the max and I outruns most pursuers in max a minute, but usually lower than 1 min. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) :Well my heat starts dropping with my method after 5-10 seconds depending on the amount of cover, when just trying to outfly the helicopters it takes a lot longer to break the line of sight, with slower helicopters it's impossible. I suppose it also depends on which way they're facing, if they have to turn to chase you then your method may well be quicker. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::With an AH-33 Topachula, it takes maybe about 30 seconds to 1 min, but with a fully upgraded Rowlinson K22 you can outrun them in maybe 20 seconds or max 40 , if the military is directly nearby. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) :::With an armed helicopter I usually shoot down any attackers and then fly away before reinforcements arrive. And as you can see on the H-62 Quapaw page, I've also perfected a head on ramming technique. I usually don't fly unarmed helicopters. GMRE (talk) 21:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Pages with that error Check the list on my user page for all pages I created. You will probably find some. You see, my grammar has got better over the almost 2 years I have edited here, it was pretty bad at the beginning, and that may hint you, if you don't have noticed the last 2 numbers in my user name, about my age. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC)) New page I'm going to make a category page for all the influential areas in panau (like east tana raya), What should I call it? influential areas? influential territories like it says in the infoboxes? (with 'in Panau' after them) Speeddaemon : I don't think actually it is needed; it's only 9 areas in Panau, and the Template:Panau made it pretty easy to find them all at once. You can ask GMRE, if he has another view of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) ::: In that case it's not needed, perhaps a re-direct page, searching doesn't come up with it as it's only based on keywords. Speeddaemon (talk) 18:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Categories are needed when there are (or will be) a specific number of pages and higher that needs a such category, for being easier to find. That village category I created now was needed, since the number of articles fitting into that is over 100. A category for the Provinces in Just Cause (1) will probably be needed soon (if the articles are created), but the area in JC2 are so few as said. Also, you forgot the (~~~~) (signature) here. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) You do realize that... ..."there's" means "there is", right? And that some of the places that you "corrected" are actually exactly the way americans talk? Maybe you mixed it up with "theirs", which means "something that belongs to them"? Some articles may overuse that word, but I don't remember it being misused. GMRE (talk) 21:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Actually americans even use "there's" when refering to many objects at once. Don't believe me? Just listen to the way americans talk. GMRE (talk) 21:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Even people outside the continent of North America may like to use "there's", like me. In all articles I create, there will be at least one or two of "there's" and in most cases that works fine. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)) :::I use there's for more than one thing mostly as well, but it's still incorrect grammar. In text (apart from chat) I always use there are. Unless in your dictionary 'there's' is acceptable? In that case it's fine as this wiki is a hybrid of us and british english, would be nice to be consistant though... Speeddaemon (talk) 23:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::"There are"? When the things mentioned in a text are singular? If it was so, then it's something horrible wrong with today's british grammar... ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC)) :::::I like to think that I'm using the most convenient combination of the englishes, but some grammar nazis keep "correcting" it all to the american version. I don't really care if it's consistent with either, as long as it "sounds right" to me. Sometimes it depends on the article. I've used both "there's" and "there are" in the same article, so the article wouldn't have too many sentences that begin with the same word. GMRE (talk) 11:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What did you see? You said that you saw something in the locations of Civadier 999. What was it? The page history doesn't show you having moved anything. If you saw a bunch of random code, it may have been a glitch. GMRE (talk) 17:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : The table was in the locations section. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC)